The Sands Of Time
by Wraith0019
Summary: A young man approaches our favorite band of heroes wounded with six shards embedded in his hand. Is he friend or foe? And why does he look so much like Inuyasha?
1. Progloue:The Journey Begins

The Sands of Time

Disclaimer: Okay you've all heard it before but to avoid the evil demon lawyers I have to say it. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within. Though I wish Kagome and Ayame were real….they're SO kawaii.

Prologue: The Journey Begins

Through the marble halls two young people walked. They both appeared to be in their mid-teens, a boy and a girl and they seemed to be arguing about something. The boy had long silver-white hair and dark brown eyes. The girl had black hair tied in a ponytail and the same dark brown eyes as her male friend.

"I don't understand why you should go Curtis," the girl said in a choked up voice, "I'm just as skilled as you are."

"And that's the very reason why you HAVE to stay here Julie…because is I don't succeed you need to be here to lead the attack," Curtis said, "We didn't choose this, it was chosen for us."

"It still isn't fair!" Julie shouted.

"Look, I'll make a fair…coin flip. Whoever wins will go okay? I'll even let you call it," Curtis flipped the coin and watched it flip over and over in the air.

"Tails," Julie said as Curtis caught it and slapped it down on his hand.

He looked at the coin and sighed, "Sorry Julie, it's heads."

She looked thoughtful and asked, "Two out of three?"

Curtis shook his head and walked with her into a chamber where several old men in robes were chanting in a strange language. The oldest of the men stopped and approached the two young people.

"You have decided?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I will go," Curtis said. The man held out a sword with a shimmery blue blade and Curtis strapped it to his back as a window in time appeared before them all. Before leaving he hugged Julie, "I promise that I'll win, cross my heart."

Julie shed a few tears, then smiled and said, "You better!" As she waved Curtis jumped into the window that had opened before him and everything went blurry in his vision as he was transported through time.


	2. Chapter 1:Inuyasha's Twin?

The Sands of Time

Disclaimer:As always I don't own Inuyasha of any of the characters therein. The characters of Curtis Higurashi, Julie Taijiya and the Magus Order are of my own creation. If you wish to use them for a sequel of this story feel free to. Simply ask me first at To those that reviewed my story you will be acknowledged at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 1 -- Inuyasha's Twin?

The young man stumbled down the road with the large wasps in hot pursuit. Each time one swooped at him is was repelled by a waek swing of a blood-stained blue-bladed sword. The six points of light in his gloved left hand pulsed again sending another surge of adreniline through his body urging him onward. The young man was in very bad shape, he stumbled as he shuffled along the dirt road, his clothes were bloodied, torn and punctured in various places and under the hooded cloak that hid his face from view there were corrosponding wounds on his body. His right arm hung limp and broken at his side, bent at an unnatural angle. The wasps continued to follow waiting for the man to fall from his injuries, from exhaustion or from the venom coursing through his veins like acid.

Meanwhile some distance away...

"Shippo! Come back over here," Kagome called, "If you aggravate Inuyasha anymore his going to start beating on you again." At the sound of the the young kitsune demon quickly scampered off the Inu-hanyou's shoulder and hopped up into the basket of Kagome's bicycle. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "You know how aggravated he gets when the new moon starts to come."

"Hey! In case ya hadn't noticed it ain't nightfall yet. I can still hear ya!" the slightly angry toned voice of Inuyasha rang out at them. His ears began to twitch suddenly, "Doe anyone else hear that?" He drew the Tetsaiga as the sound of insects buzzing became louder. Miroku the monk and Sango the taijiya stepped forward as they saw the young man come into view and stood ready to defend themselves. Inuyasha growled under his breath and asked, "Kagome do you sense any jewel shards on him?" The man stopped his advancing about 5 feet away and pointed his sword at them.

"Yes!" Kagome said able to make out the six sparkling points of light in the man's left hand, "He has six, in his left hand."

"Speak you allegience! Naraku or no!" the young man wobbled unsteadily on his feet. It was incredible he was standing much less weilding a sword which was shaking in his one hand.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and gripped the Tetsaiga tighter, "If yer with Naraku you picked the WRONG day to meet up with me pal."

Kagome, ever the peacekeeper, stopped Inuyasha from attacking, "Inuyasha wait, look at how injured he is...he could be running from the insects."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha considering this, "Kagome makes a good point," he turned toward the man, "Good sir, we are against Naraku, tell us why are you among his insects?"

The man gave no reply except pitching forward clutching at his ribs. The insects moved in for the kill before the taikiya cried out "Hiraikotsu!" and threw her giant bone boomerang killing most and causing the others to get the message that they were outmatched. The man got to his knees blood dripping from through his cloak and his hood fell back and there sat...another Inuyasha? Well, not exactly, but it looked like him right down to the dog ears and rosary necklace, but this one hand shorter hair and lacked Inuyasha's golden hued eyes and in their placed there wer a set of sienna brown eyes like Kagomes. Miroku approached the man and felt his forehead and looked him over. "He's burning up with fever and frowm the look of these wounds he's barely alive and filled full of venom. Kagome do you have any of your venom antidote?"

Kagome, just like anyone else, was shocked to her core at this new person. She snapped out of the shock and started going through her enourmous yellow backpack and got out her first aid kit and set to helping Miroku bind the man's wounds and give him a venom antidote. Shippo kept looking between the man and Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha do you have a twin?" That earned him a bop on the head. "Ow! Kagome!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared at him and called out, "Osuwari!" As Inuyasha crashed face-first into the ground the man did a similair faceplant into the ground. Miroku looked at this and spoke, "Perhaps you should hold off on doing that until this man is healed. It is too dangerous to stay out here overnight, we'd best go back to the village."

Miroku gently hositened the unconscious man onto Kilala's back as she tranformed into her large form. As Kagome climbed on with Shippo, Sango and Miroku her mind was whirling with questions. 'Who was this man? Is he related to Inuyasha? A long lost twin?A future version of him?' As they rode off back towards the village Inuyasha broke off into a run. The man rested silence being the only answer to Kagome's unasked questions for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now for the reviewers

SakuraBlossoms64 -- Sorry I took so long with this, but real life and a writer's block are hell wouldn't ya agree? Here's the first chapter hopefully more will come along the way.

weird-little-neko-princess -- I don't know how you found my story but thank you for reviewing, you asked for more and I delivered. I expected another review. ;)

Please people this is my first story so read it, review it, and offer any constructive critcism you may have for me.

Wraith0019


End file.
